


Reversal

by TrufaxRex



Series: Reversal AU [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrufaxRex/pseuds/TrufaxRex
Summary: Roman takes care of Dean in a different way.





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this was a weird little thing I decided to write. I just like taking concepts and flipping them on their head and this was one of them. Sort of an experiment if you will. So it might not be exactly what you were expecting?? But go ahead and give it a shot anyway! Tell me what you think!

Roman woke to the smell of coffee and slightly burnt toast. Barely cracking an eye open, he could see that the curtains had been drawn, letting in only a sliver of light from the sides. Humming lightly, he almost let himself drift back off to sleep when he heard the door squeak open and the smell of breakfast foods got stronger. With a gentle sigh, Roman stayed where he was, knowing that Dean would prefer it that way. If what he assumed was happening, was actually happening - then relaxing and going with the flow would be the best course of action.

As he predicted, Dean came to his side of the bed. He must have food with him, because the smell was tantalizingly close, making Roman’s mouth water. He listened as Dean set down whatever he was carrying on the side table. Then he felt a gentle hand run through his hair a few times before trailing down to the back of his neck. Dean’s hand stopped there for a brief moment, squeezing gently before slowly peeling the covers away from Roman’s body. 

Grunting, Roman shivered a little before slowly opening his eyes and squinting up at his boyfriend. He was still dressed in his pajamas, a plain black t-shirt and blue and white plaid pajama bottoms that Roman’s mother had bought him for Christmas two years ago. His hair was wet though, as if he had taken a shower at some point this morning. He looked tired, but alert in a way that meant he had been up for a while. Roman would even hazard to guess that his boyfriend might not have gotten any sleep at all last night. Roman had practically passed out once his head hat hit the pillow and felt bad that he might not have noticed.

“G’morning, baby,” Dean said quietly, his voice was rough even at its gentlest.He leaned down to press a kiss to Roman’s forehead. “Do me a favor and scoot over?”

Roman nodded and moved over in the bed. He watched as Dean climbed into bed and sat with his legs spread. He grabbed one of their extra pillows and laid it against his thigh, then patted it. Already anticipating this, Roman crawled over to lay with his head on the pillow, popped up by Dean’s thigh. It wasn’t the most comfortable position in the world, but they had found it worked best for how Dean liked to feed Roman on these sort of days. Roman got comfortable, eyes still heavily lidded as he watched Dean get himself settled.

Both he and his boyfriend had a rare late Friday night at work the day before. Roman had gotten home first and ordered Thai takeout, and Dean had come home maybe an hour later. They had both been exhausted, barely having the energy to greet one another properly. There was a tiny bit of small talk, but it was hardly memorable before they had decided to crawl into bed. Roman had fallen asleep almost immediately.

Dean usually only got like this for specific reasons. Around Holidays was a no-brainer, but if things were exceedingly stressful during the work week he might need to this to regain some sense of control. For Roman’s part it was pretty easy. He just had to lay there and kind of go with the flow, let Dean take care of him. It usually started with a meal, usually breakfast - but if Dean was feeling especially needy it could be dinner on a Friday. Toast, eggs microwaved in a cup and weak coffee were the usual menu and today was no different.

The eggs were warm, if a bit soggy from excess milk. And the toast had gone a little cold by time they had gotten to it, but nevertheless it was good enough for Roman. The last thing was the coffee, usually a nice warm temperature by time they got to it. Dean held the straw as Roman sipped. It was weaker and sweeter than Roman tended to like, but Dean didn’t want him waking up too fast during these days. The coffee was more performative than anything else.

Once breakfast was finished, Roman let out a long sigh, relaxing back into the pillow. He looked up at Dean, trying to get a read on his boyfriend’s emotions. Dean was avoiding his eyes, though. The shaggy haired man leaned over to lift Roman’s shirt, slowly rubbing his hand over Roman’s belly in a soothing motion. He was gentle, not trying to push or disturb, just trying to make him comfortable .However if he wasn’t talking, it meant he had it pretty bad.

“Dean?” Roman said sleepily, trying to get his attention. “Where we at, babe?”

Dean’s blue eyes finally slid over to him, a slight frown crossed his lips. For a moment, he didn’t say a word and just looked at Roman, still continuing to rub his belly. “I just need to take care of you today.”

Roman gave a small nod. “Yeah, okay.” He answered. “Color?”

Dean hesitated, his hand coming up to his collarbone. He drummed idly for a moment before finally saying. “Red.”

Roman only nodded, not wanting to alarm Dean with an unusual reaction. He hadn’t necessarily been expecting it to be that severe. Usually Dean warned him the night before that he might need to go that deep, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He hadn’t made any plans for today and was caught up with any work stuff he would need by Monday. This weekend he could focus on what Dean needed and then maybe by Sunday night his boyfriend would feel comfortable telling him what had happened.

But now it was time to just sit back and listen. Red meant Dean needed Roman to be quiet and compliant. He closed his eyes, giving Dean his approval without words. He heard Dean let out a breath, before feeling Dean stop petting his belly. Soon there were two hands in his hair, massaging gently at his scalp. Roman allowed himself to drift off to the rhythmic motions, feeling content and comfortable with Dean.

He must have fallen asleep because he felt something shake his shoulder gently. He squinted his eyes open, grateful that Dean hadn’t bothered to turn on any lights. 

Dean’s eyes were soft, and there was the slightest bit of a smile on his face as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Roman’s forehead. “Sorry to wake you, baby.” He spoke gently. “Ran a bath for you, though. Lets get you cleaned up.”

Roman gave the slightest of nods, but waited until Dean began to help him up. He tried to remember to remain as loose and pliant as possible, just like Dean preferred it. He let Dean sip an arm around his waist and they made their way out of the bedroom down to the bathroom.

Roman remembered when they were looking for a home, the one thing Dean insisted on was a larger bathtub. At the time, Roman had thought it was odd because he hadn’t known to be particularly fond of baths. And Dean wasn’t really a bath person. 

But he loved when Roman took baths.

The smell of vanilla hit Roman as soon as they got through the threshold of the bathroom. It always took him by surprise - the lengths Dean went through to pamper him on these days. At times he felt like a rather large, overly-attended doll. But he knew it was much deeper than that for Dean. 

He let Dean help him into the tub, sinking into the warm water with a drawn-out sign. It was just an the edge of being too hot, but that meant that he could stay in for longer. The vanilla scent was soothing, combining with the water to help Roman relax back against the tub. Even as large as it was, it still didn’t quite cover a man of his build, but it was close enough.

Dean quickly got to work, kneeling beside him with a soft wash cloth and bar of oatmeal soap, special for these times. Roman closed his eyes, letting himself be swept away by Dean’s gentle ministrations.

He was so careful, treating every part of Roman as though it was precious and fragile. Starting with his feet, cleaning each individual toe. He was gentle, but incredibly thorough. He would never allow himself to be rough with Roman, and so he just made sure to go over areas several times. He moved the soft rag over Roman’s skin in almost hypnotizing circles, causing Roman to easily zone out.

Eventually Dean finished washing him, as the water was starting to get closer to lukewarm. Dean helped Roman sit up, a little wobbly from his body basically falling a sleep. He started washing Roman’s hair next, an action that he did with just as much care as washing Roman’s body. He massaged Roman’s head, always gentle and careful not to scratch the scalp.

Roman wrinkled his nose ever so lightly at the shampoo Dean had chosen. He personally preferred a fairly subtle, or orderless scent most days. But something about the stronger, fruitier scents appealed to Dean. Roman theorized that it was just more tangible proof of how well Dean could take care of Roman. That if Roman smelled good, it mean that Dean was taking the very best care of him. It was one of the concessions Roman was willing to make for a weekend if it helped Dean feel better.

The bath seemed to go on for hours, but eventually Dean rinsed out Roman’s hair and was pulling up the plug to let the water start draining from the tub. He quickly wrapped a large, fluffy towel around Roman and helped him up and out of the tub, settling him on the toilet seat, which was covered by another towel. 

Roman held the towel close to him and bowed his head a little, knowing what was next. Dean carefully began combing his finger’s through Roman’s washed hair. Separating the larger tangles with his fingers. There was a brief pause then Roman felt Dean begin to use the comb. Starting at the bottom of the wet locks, being almost absurdly gentle. This was one thing Dean took particular pride in doing well, mostly because he knew how much Roman prided himself in maintaining his hair.

At one point it had been even longer than it was now, nearly reaching the middle of his back. It just became unmanageable, and to Dean’s chagrin Roman had cut it to a more reasonable length. It was still rather long, but now Dean treated it like an absolute treasure. Even on days when Dean didn’t need to be in control, he would offer to comb Roman’s hair.

Eventually Roman began shivering a little. He was still damp, and the lack of clothing was starting to get to him. Dean immediately took note and pressed an almost apologetic kiss to the top of Roman’s head.

“Almost done, babe.” He said soothingly.

With practiced ease, Dean braided his hair into two separate plaits. Leaning down, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the back of Roman’s neck. A silent thank you for his cooperation so far.

Roman nodded, this was the easy part after all. The hard part came tomorrow when he questioned Dean to figure out what had triggered this particular scene. 

Getting into boxer briefs was next. A signal that this was going to be one of those drowsy days, where all Dean needed to do was hold Roman tight. Dean’s needs changed depending on what he was most worried about. Somedays he bathed Roman, then took him straight back to bed, intent on mapping out every inch of his body with his fingers and lips. Dean might keep him there for hours, just grounding himself with the feel of Roman’s skin. Other days, he seemed to be more domestically geared. He would help Roman into comfortable pajamas and then cook for him. Setting the table and watching Roman eat, occasionally reaching over to wipe at his face. The need to see that Roman was well-fed and well-looked after and comfortable would manifest in Dean have a peculiar desire to do domestic chores under Roman’s watchful gaze.

But today was obviously different. Somedays, Dean wasn’t expecting much except that he needed to be close to Roman and have Roman be safe and comfortable. The boxers were a compromise. While Dean would have preferred the vulnerability of Roman being naked, Roman preferred not sitting his naked butt all over the house. Boxer briefs weren’t Roman’s go-to style generally, but they would do.

Once dressed, Dean took Roman by the hand and let him out to their living room. Outside, the sky was starting to turn gray, signaling a rainy night to come. It fit the mood though, for such a quiet day. The couch was all set up, blankets and pillows arranged comfortably. Dean quickly turned Roman around and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then his forehead.

Dean sat on the couch, pulling Roman down toward him. It took a little maneuvering before they got into a comfortable position. Dean propped up against some pillows, stretched out on the couch. Roman carefully laying on top of him, always worried in the back of his head that he was too heavy to be putting all his weight on Dean like this. But the other man insisted, he liked the weight and heat of Roman’s body so close to him. Once Roman was comfortable, Dean pulled the covers over both them, tucking them up under where Roman’s chin rested on his chest.

Roman yawned against’s Dean shirt, slowly feeling himself relax on his boyfriend. He turned to look at the television with mild curiosity, wondering what Dean had picked this time around. As the tv came out of sleep mode, he almost grinned seeing that it was somewhere in the middle of the second season of the Twilight Zone. A classic, and one that Dean had only started getting into recently. Roman wasn’t a fan so much in that he liked watching the show, but it easily put him to sleep. No doubt that was Dean’s plan all along.

Roman felt a hand smooth over his head and Dean rumbled lowly. “If you’re tired go to sleep, baby. I’ve got you. I’ll be here.”

Roman nodded against Dean’s chest, though he deigned to keep his eyes open as Dean pressed play. As the black and white images flickered across the screen, he felt himself drifting. Dean began massaging his scalp lightly, the tv low enough to become unintelligible nonsense as time passed.

Tomorrow would be the time for talking and healing. For now, he would take care of Dean like this and be whatever the younger man needed him to be.


End file.
